Book One: The War
by W.D. Helvectic
Summary: My OC is a dimensional jumper and some how lands into the transformers universe. She is good friends with Sam but some how being friends with weak, awkward Sam gets her into a full out war between Autobot and Deceptacon. And that's only the beginning. Rated T for my Oc's kind of foul mouth.


_**So I made this last year and put som tweaks yo it so it fallows the actual storyline. My oc isn't going to be too OP but I can't guarantee it. I hope you injoy. And if there is any wrong grammar, either please deal with it or point it out so I can fix it. Rated T for cursing. INJOY!**_

I chuckled as my best friend, Sam, was trying to get an A from Mr. Person(?). Fifteen minutes later of persuading (begging in sam's case), Sam finally got an A, actually A-. I followed Sam to his fathers, Ron, car where Sam kept babbling about his A.

"Come on dad! It's an A- but still an A. So will you get me a car now!" Sam shouted waving the paper around.

"Give me that! I can't read it with you waving it around like that!" He yelled snatching the paper away from Sam. He hummed nodding as Sam was fidgeting around in anticipation. I just chuckled fondly.

"Yes it's an A. But remember I am only paying for 2 thousand dollars!" He said as Sam jumped in the air pumping his fist, while crying out in victory. Ron turned to me.

"Hello there, River. How was your day?" He said ignoring Sam's obvious excitement. I nodded to him.

"My day was good, Ron-Otosan than'-yo' for askin'

." I said smirking slightly, after all we were still are at the damn school. Ron frowned, probably used to larger smirks that I use at the house. Ron calls them a full on 'wolf smirks', don't know why(hear that sarcasm?).

"Hey River, do you want a ride home?" Ron asked me, causing Sam to look at me with a very adorable puppy face. I just stared at him before agreeing. Sam cheered as he got into the front seat while I got into the the back with less energy. Sam was grinning like he won the lottery.

I drowned out what was going on around me and thought about how I got here. You see I'm a dimensional jumper and I get sucked into dimensions that need me. But so far nothing bad has happened yet. If only I hadn't said that...

In no time at all we were at a weird car lot with a lot of crappy cars. I got out of the car with a crestfallen Sam trailing behind me. I didn't listen to what they were saying but I did catch them talking about a nice car. I snorted as I scanned the car lot. 'What nice car...' My thoughts stopped short as my sight landed on a black striped yellow 1984 camaro sitting next to a very ugly slug bug. I slipped a way from the small group to the beautiful car.

Once I reached the car I ran my hand over the hood. I stopped, feeling it shiver under me, or was it my imagination. I shrugged it off as I looked it over. It was a little dirty but nothing I couldn't fix. I opened the front door looking in side. It looked new on the inside compared to the outside. I climbed inside sitting on the nice leather seat, only to feel it heat up.

"Der'mo!" I cursed in Russian. I looked up to see a chain with writing that said 'Bee-otch!' I laughed at that. I decided to call the car a he and name him bee. 'Seems fitting.' I thought.

"Well aren' ya a beautiful car. Heh, bee?" I muttered to the car not expecting to get a answer. All I got was a slight larch of the car. Was this car an autobot? If so, that means I in primus' universe. I sighed. Last time I was here that autobots and the deceptacons were at war. I sighed again as I stock out my to call to Sam.

"Hey Sam! Look at what I foun'!" I yelled to him. His head snapped to me instantly. He grinned at me when he saw the car I was inside of. He jogged up to us.

"Man, River! You so know how to pick em'" I laughed as I scooted to the passenger side. Sam hopped into the drivers seat.

"Hey River what's this?" He asked wiping his hand over the middle of the steering wheel. I looked at it, only to see a medal face. Well that confirmed my other questions.

"Don' know, don' care." I said leaning back. I didn't bother to listen to there conversation as I went over the possibility of why there here. My musing was cut short by the car dealer saying to get out the car.

"But you said the car picks its driver!" Sam yelled skeptically. I nodded my head like I actually payed attention to there conversation.

"Yeah well some times they pick one with a cheap ass father. Now get out the car. This over here is a beauty." He said ending with walking over to the very ugly slug bug. Sam went went to get out but the door seemed to be jammed. I slightly grinned knowing what bee was going to do next. Sam shoved harder, only to have the door slam open, hitting the closed door of the slug bug the car dealer was in.

"Sam!" Ron yelled.

"What!? I didn't try to do that! The door was jammed!" Sam yelled back, stepping out of the car with his hand in the air in a surrendering gesture. I chuckled quietly going to get out the car, only to have the seatbelt snake it's self over me and tighten when I tried to get up. I chuckled again as I sat back. Watching as they kept on talking, not really trying to listen. When Sam was going to walk away a very high pitch sound came from the radio of bee destroying all of the cars in the car lot windows. Everyone hit the ground trying to avoid the flying glass, while I covered my really sensitive ears.

"F-f-four thousand!" The dealer stuttered holding up three fingers. I winced as blood ran down the side of my face. I quickly wiped it with a napkin before Ron saw.

"Nice job." I said patting the dashboard, still wiping my ears.

 ** _No bumblebee will not end up with my oc. And there will be mentions of DBZ content, hence the category. So you don't get confused my oc is like my others so, yeah. If you want to add an oc please leave a comment on it. Thank-you for reading I hope you injoy the second chapter. Until then!_**


End file.
